Never Ending Melody
by Moonblood15
Summary: Ikuto lives a normal life, until Super Singing Sensation Amu Hinamori enrolls into his High School.  With her help, will Ikuto himself begin to shine?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Moon here. For those who know me from 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge Fun', I'm glad you're reading up on my second story! For those who don't know me, I'm Moon. Usually, the chara's are with me helping with the disclaimers and stuff. Today Ran, Miki, and Sue are here to say hello!**

**Ran, Miki& Sue: Hi!**

**Ran: Is this story going to be anything like the last one, Moon?**

**Nope, not at all. I'll be changing Amu's attitude some, and Ikuto is probably going to have some weird storyline as well.**

**Ikuto: But I liked me and Amu in the last story!**

**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET IN THE STORY!**

**Ikuto: Fine…**

**Miki:Hahaha, oh, that was funny, he just randomly popped in, and, and…..ahahahahaha.**

**Sue: You're weird Miki….anyways, Moon does not own any songs used within this story or Shugo Chara or Facebook!**

**Ran: Listen to the songs in the story, they're so, so cool!**

**Enjoy!**

~Ikuto's POV~

The first thing I woke to was Utau's shout of alarm. Struggling out of bed, I rushed downstairs into the living room. The television was blaring as Utau sat dumbfounded on the plush red couch. I looked from her to the t.v wearily.

"What's going on, Utau?"

"You know that new singer I told you about?"

I nodded, my expression lacking interested. Utau's eyes brightened as she turned her gaze back to the screen.

"She's on mtv right now!"

I yawned, about to collapse. I'd been up late, trying to finish my homework. Right until I'd realized that today was a Saturday. Jumping up, Utau dragged me down onto the couch, pointing frantically.

"Look! That's her!"

Looking up, I found myself staring at the most gorgeous creature I'd ever seen. She had a petite figure, with nice hips and what I was guessing was a C-cup. Her cotton candy hair flowed down her back below her waist, and her eyes were like sunshine.

"Who's that?"

Utau gave me a look of irritation.

"She's the newest singer! I've told you about her."

Sighing contentedly, she leaned back into the couch.

"Amu Hinamori, 16 years old and known for her heavenly voice."

She gave the girl a look of envy.

"Man, you think I'll ever get to be up on stage like that?"

Putting an arm around my younger sister, I smiled encouragingly.

"With your voice? Of course you will. I'm surprised it's not you up there right now."

It was true. Granted, I hadn't heard this girl's voice yet, but looks weren't the only thing that got you up in the world of fame, not unless you're aiming to be an actor.

Utau's eyes lit up, and she pointed to the screen.

"Look! She's about to start!"

I watched as the young girl walked confidently up to the mike. Giving the fans around her a light wave, she stilled as the music began, and her voice accompanied it perfectly.

_**So baby turn it up**_

_**Cause the speakers gotta boom**_

_**And yeah I like it rough**_

'_**Til the walls are coming through**_

_**I like it loud, I like it loud, I like it loud, I like it loud**_

_**Oh Imma keep you up 'til there's nothing left to do**_

I listened as the song continued, tapping my foot to the beat. The lyrics were awesome, and her voice was stunning. Utau gave me a look, as if to say 'See? Told you so.'

It made me wonder how I hadn't heard her before. The girl seemed vaguely familiar, as she danced to the beat.

As the rewards were given out, the girl smiled as she was handed the first place ribbon. Waving, she let out a sigh.

"I'd like to thank my fans for keeping my spirits high! This is all for you guys!"

Giving a wink, the show ended with a commercial advertising cereal.

Shutting off the television, Utau turned to smirk at me. Funny, she usually told me that _I_ did that too often…

"What do you think?"

Licking my lips, I thought back on her amazing body and pretty face.

"That's a girl even I would sing for."

Utau burst out laughing. To her, I was known for my horrible singing. I'd always sung silly songs to her as a child.

Shrugging nonchalantly, I left the room, ignoring her snort of disbelief. Climbing the stairs back to my room, I put on the stereo and lay down on my bed. The stereo was put low so that Utau couldn't hear. Very softly, I began to sing, completely in tune with the singer.

_**Oh she, oh she's**_

_**So international**_

_**The way, the way**_

_**She get it on the floor**_

_**I'm tryin', I'm tryin' **_

_**To holler at you**_

_**I want to get to know you better**_

_**Parlez-vous francais?**_

_**Konichiwa**_

_**Come and move in my way**_

_**Hey little chica from Guadaloupe**_

_**That thing you got behind you is amazing**_

As I sung, I didn't notice the presence peeking out from behind my door.

~Utau's POV~

I smiled as I listened to my brother sing. Music came naturally; to the both of us. Walking down into my father's office, I turned on the computer, grinning happily as I saw the latest facebook post.

_**Super Star Singing Sensation Amu Hinamori rumoured to be attending Seiyo High School beginning next week!**_

**Comments:**

_**Rima: No way! Attending our school? How rocking is that?**_

_**Yaya: I know, right? I can hardly wait for Monday now!**_

_**Saaya: A Super Star coming to our school? Count me in!**_

I liked both Rima and Yaya's comments, then paused, thinking of a comment to post myself. Grinning, I clicked, typed, then left the room, singing softly to myself. The words on the computer were left as followed:

_**Utau: Watch out, Seiyo boys, here comes trouble!**_

**Well, I know it's short, but my other story started that way as well. As my imaginations works upon itself, the chapters get longer and longer. I'm at over 6,000 words for 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge fun' at the moment, and proud of it!**

**Ran: So, please read and review! Moon wants to know if you guys are liking the story so far!**

**Miki: I'm loving Amu's hair; all girls should have long hair…it's really pretty.**

**I'm trying to grow my hair longer, Miki, it doesn't do that overnight you know.**

**Miki: Well, technically…**

**Sue: We hope you enjoyed! Moon, it's bedtime now, go before your dad wakes up!**

**Aww, but Sue…**

**Sue: Please, Moon! You'll get in trouble!**

**Fine…goodnight everyone, and please read and review!**


	2. Authors Note!

**Yoru: A message to Moon's Readers…now that she has two stories up, and considering the fact that she lengthens each chapter by, like, a thousand words each time, we would like to notify you that, until 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge fun' has been updated, 'Never Ending Melody' shall not be updated.**

**Ran: Meaning, the day that 'Bet on it! Snow Lodge fun' is updated will be the same day that 'Never Ending Melody' will be updated!**

**Yoru: Hey! This is my notification!**

**Ran: Meaning Authors Note?**

**Yoru: Whatever!**

**Ran: But that's the Authors job!**

**Yoru: Yeah, well, Moon asked me because she's busy trying to keep up with her updates; now that she can't update every day, like before, she wants to try every two or three days…she's only 3,000 words in out of 7,000.**

**Ran: Hasn't she been writing since she last updated?**

**Yoru: Duh! She just goes over it every thousand words to watch out for mistakes; when she re-read her story she was horrified to find some mistakes.**

**Ran: So now she's going for perfect?**

**Yoru: Yup.**

**Ran: Oh! Audience, please note that Moon is trying really hard! That's why she's taking so long! She really does work on the story every chance she gets! She loves your reviews and wants you guys to be happy with her story!**

**Yoru: Yeah, she doesn't want a whole bunch of sentences that don't make sense and misspelled words.**

**Ran: Not to diss writers who do this; Yoru just doesn't understand that not all of them are in their last year of high school, hence the mistakes.**

**Yoru: They don't use spell check either, obviously.**

**Ran: Anyways, please be patient while waiting for the next update! Thank you!**


End file.
